


Monstruos en el armario

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico comienza a asistir al internado Instituto Santa Olympia. Le asignan de compañero de cuarto a Percy Jackson, un chico tres años mayor que él, que parece bastante simpático, aunque es algo torpe y un cero a la izquierda en cuanto a relaciones personales. Pero Percy le advierte algo desde el primer día: el Instituto Santa Olympia no es un lugar agradable. Por la expresión de Percy, Nico se imgina que el lugar es el peor del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstruos en el armario

— El Instituto Santa Olympia es el más prestigioso del país en estos casos, señorita Di Angelo. Aquí los alumnos no solo aprenden los conocimientos académicos necesarios para, en un futuro, poder ingresar en una Universidad de renombre, sino que además les enseñamos a ser miembros decentes de la comunidad de la cual somos parte, con muchas actividades extracurriculares complementarias a las materias escolares.

La señora Alecto Dodds, vicedirectora del Instituto Santa Olympia, es una mujer alta y delgada, casi esquelética. De piel pálida y llena de arrugas, ojos celestes como los glaciares, cabellos blancos eternamente atados en un rodete y ropas negras no menos eternas, da la sensación de ser un gran cuervo huesudo, listo para atacar y devorar a su presa.

— Me parece excelente, Señora Dodds. Además, he visto una gran limpieza en todo el recorrido, lo cual habla bastante bien de este lugar. Ahora, hábleme, por favor, en lo que concierne a la asignación de cuartos.

Bianca Di Angelo, heredera de las Industrias Di Angelo y recientemente huérfana, mira todo el lugar con una cordial sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Su cabello negro, sus ojos marrón oscuro, su piel olivácea, junto a su vestido rosa pálido, le dan el aspecto de una linda y delicada muñequita.

— Oh, no se preocupe, a cada nuevo alumno se le asigna un compañero de cuarto mayor y con algunos años en la institución, para que guíe al nuevo miembro del colegio en sus primeros pasos por el mismo. Todos los años se mantiene el mismo compañero, hasta que el mayor egresa. Y, entonces, al que era su compañero de cuarto, se le asigna uno nuevo, al cual guiará, para así seguir con este círculo virtuoso.

Bianca asiente, satisfecha. Recorren un poco más las instalaciones, entrando a observar algunas clases, viendo la biblioteca y el campo de deportes. Al finalizar el recorrido, la señorita Di Angelo parece conforme con el lugar.

— Entonces, Señora Dodds, ¿usted me asegura que este es un buen lugar para mi pequeño hermano, considerando los problemas que él tiene?

— No se preocupe, señorita Di Angelo. Todos nuestros docentes se especializan en alumnos con trastornos de aprendizaje, por lo cual su hermano estará en muy buenas manos con nosotros.

Al entrar al despacho de la mujer, un niño de unos doce años las mira desde el sillón, con una mirada algo triste. Tiene los cabellos negros, los ojos marrón oscuro y la piel olivácea. Luego de mirar a las mujeres, pasa su vista al piso. Bianca suspira, cansada.

— Señora Dodds, ¿sería tan amable de dejarnos un momento a solas?

La susodicha frunce casi imperceptiblemente la nariz, mas luego sonríe y asiente, retirándose así del lugar. Bianca se sienta junto al muchacho en el sillón negro junto a la puerta.

— Nico…

— No me quiero quedar aquí. Quiero irme contigo. Este lugar es feo, es muy oscuro. Y esa mujer me cae mal y yo le caigo mal a ella. Es mala, no me gusta.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber si es mala habiendo estado con ella menos de cinco minutos? 

— Solo lo sé.

— No, no lo sabes. — dice Bianca, levantando un poco la vos. — Vas a quedarte aquí.

— Yo quiero ir contigo. — insiste Nico, sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo.

— No puedes, Nico. Yo es tengo que atender los negocios de Industrias Di Angelo y no puedo hacerme cargo de un niño de doce años, ¿entiendes?

— Lo que entiendo es que lo que tú no puedes hacer es hacerte cargo de una empresa. Tienes 19 años, ¿tú que sabes de eso?

Bianca agarra a Nico de una muñeca. El muchacho hace un gesto de molestia, la muchacha lo está apretando con demasiada fuerza y le duele.

— Escúchame una cosa, Nico. Mamá y papá están muertos así que la que está a cargo de todo soy yo. Y yo te digo que te quedes aquí porque no puedo hacerme cargo de ti y de la empresa al mismo tiempo.

— No me quieres. — dice el chico, levantando el rostro y mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

La chica lo suelta rápidamente, casi como si le quemara su tacto, a la vez que se aleja un poco, levantándose del sillón.

— Claro que te quiero, Nico. ¡Y ya deja de mirarme así, me molesta! Tienes que quedarte aquí porque es lo mejor para todos.

— No, te equivocas. Esto es lo mejor para ti. — Bianca lo mira, enfadada.

— Lo mejor para mi es lo mejor para todos. Ahora vamos a ir a buscar tus maletas al auto, para que puedas quedarte aquí. — entonces la muchacha cambia su expresión de enfado por una más dulce y amable. — Tienen un campo de deportes muy lindo. Dan clases de gimnasia artística y de esgrima, ¿recuerdas que tú querías aprender ambas cosas? Ahora podrás hacerlo. Te divertirás, te lo aseguro.

Bianca acaricia a su hermano en la mejilla, pero entonces él mira a los ojos, con una expresión vacía. La muchacha, enfadada y cansada, termina golpeándolo donde antes lo acariciaba.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Eres frustrante! ¡Vas a quedarte aquí! ¡No es justo que yo me tenga que hacer cargo de ti!

— Entonces no me mientas diciéndome que es lo mejor para todos, cuando en realidad lo único que quieres es deshacerte de mi. — murmura el chico. Su hermana, casi fuera de sus cabales, vuelve a golpearlo.

— ¡¿Quieres que te diga que quiero abandonarte?! ¡Bien, entonces quiero abandonarte! ¡Si eso te hace feliz, cree eso!

— A mi lo que me haría feliz sería que papá y mamá estén vivos, ¿tú puedes hacer eso? — la muchacha vuelve a golpearlo. Esta vez, Nico termina cayendo al suelo por la fuerza. Sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, agrega. — ¿Sabes? Eso duele.

— ¡Entonces deja de hacer eso!

Se escuchan unos golpecitos en la puerta y unos segundos después, la Señora Dodds entra por la puerta. Primero mira a Bianca, que respira agitadamente y luego a Nico, que está sentada en el piso y mira hacia este.

— Señorita Di Angelo, su chofer ya nos ha alcanzado las maletas de su hermano y las hemos acomodado en su nuevo cuarto. Si ya han terminado de conversar, puede retirarse. — le dice la mujer, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Gracias. Nico, párate y deja de jugar. — dice, nerviosa. Cuando su hermano se levanta, lo besa rápidamente en la mejilla lastimada, que ahora muestra un color rojizo y se la ve un poco hinchada, sin mirarlo a los ojos. — Pórtate bien.

— Tu también.

Bianca siente nuevamente ganas de golpearlo, mas se contiene al recordar la presencia de la vicedirectora. Cuando está por salir del despacho, la Señora Dodds la detiene unos segundos.

— ¿Sabe una cosa? No tiene que preocuparse, aquí disciplinamos bien a nuestros alumnos.

Bianca abre los ojos, sorprendida. Mira con un dejo de preocupación hacia Nico, mas este le devuelve la misma mirada que momentos antes y entonces su expresión se endurece.

— Confío en ustedes la educación de mi hermano.

Y así Bianca Di Angelo se va, dejando a su hermano junto a la vicedirectora en el despacho de esta. La mujer mira con algo de burla al chico.

— Arriba, dulzura, tienes que ir a tu cuarto a alistar todo, porque mañana comienzan las clases. ¡Tisiphone, Megaera, vengan!

Dos mujeres muy parecidas a la Señora Dodds entran el despacho. Nico se siente, por unos segundos, rodeado por tres horribles cuervos.

— Ellas son mis hermanas, señor Di Angelo, y son celadoras de la institución. Ahora van a guiarlo a su cuarto. Espero que se porte bien y obedezca, sino vamos a tener que darle un pequeño castigo, ¿de acuerdo? — la mujer toma el mentón de Nico con fuerza. El chico hace una mueca de dolor, mas no responde. Alecto aprieta con más fuerza. — ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

— Así me gusta. Ahora vaya a su cuarto, en donde conocerá a su compañero.

Nico asiente en silencio. Sale del cuarto, siguiendo a unos pasos de distancia a las hermanas Dodds, la cuales murmuran cosas entre si que el chico no puede descifrar. Con un suspira, Nico se pregunta por qué sus padres tenían que morir en ese accidente de auto.

***

Al entrar en la pieza que le han asignado, lo primero que Nico nota es lo terriblemente blanco que es el cuarto. El techo, el piso, las paredes, las cortinas, los cubrecamas y hasta la madera de las puertas, las camas y el marco de la ventana son blancos. Se siente como en un manicomio.

— Tu compañero ya llegó y estará aquí en unos minutos, ve acomodando tus cosas.

Las hermanas salen del lugar cerrando con un fuerte portazo. Nico suspira y toma sus dos maletas, que están junto a la puerta.

Mira las camas, cada una pegada a una pared, con una ventana y dos mesitas de luz en medio. A los pies de las camas hay dos baúles, blancos también y, más cerca de la puerta, dos pequeños escritorio, uno a cada lado del cuarto. Nico piensa que tanta simetría y tanto blanco van a afectarle el cerebro.

Decide acomodar sus cosas en la cama de la izquierda. Acaba de comenzar a guardar su ropa en el baúl que le corresponde, cuando la puerta se abre.

— ¿Tu eres Nico de Di Angelo?

Al girarse, Nico se encuentra con un muchacho de unos quince años, un poco alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules. Nico se detiene un momento mirando sus ojos. Nunca había visto ojos azules, casi toda su familia lo tiene (o tenía) marrones o negros. A diferencia de los ojos celestes y fríos de las tres hermanas Dodds, los azules del muchacho parecen cálidos.

Recordando la pregunta, Nico asiente. El muchacho le sonríe y Nico siente que ya no es tan terrible estar ahí.

— Yo me llamo Percy Jackson. Bueno, en realidad me llamo Perseus, pero por favor no me digas así, lo odio. — Percy se ríe un poco y, sin darse cuenta, Nico sonríe levemente, algo que no hacía desde hacía días.

— Mucho gusto. — dice finalmente Nico.

— ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

Percy entra en el cuarto, arrastrando una valija algo vieja y desvencijada. El muchacho la abre y se sitúa junto al otro baúl, imitando a Nico en guardar las cosas.

— Un rato. Mi hermana me trajo. — intenta no sonar dolido.

— Que bueno. A mi me trajo mi mamá, ¿por qué los tuyos no te trajeron?

Nico abre los ojos bien grandes y contiene el aire, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho. Aparta la mirada de su compañero, sin dejar de guardar las cosas. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras toma aire pesadamente, hasta que siente que puede hablar sin largarse a llorar.

— Porque están muertos. Fallecieron en un accidente de auto hace dos semanas.

A Percy se le cae el zapato que estaba por guardar en el baúl. Mira a Nico con los ojos muy abiertos, palideciendo.

— Y-yo… Yo lo siento, soy un idiota. No soy bueno hablando con la gente. Y-yo… oye, perdón, no quería, yo… lo siento.

A Nico le da un poco de pena el muchacho. Y luego recuerda que el que perdió a sus padres es él y no el muchacho.

— Si te hace sentir mejor… que se que no lo hará y es estúpido pensar que lo haría, pero yo soy algo estúpido así que… no importa, no me hagas caso. Lo que quiero decir es que se como te sientes. Bueno, al menos un poco. Mi padre también está muerto. Trabajaba en la marina y hundieron el barco en el que iba. Bueno, al menos eso me dijo mi madre, yo era bebé y no lo recuerdo.

Nico lo mira unos segundos, notando la pesadez en la mirada del mayor. Se pregunta si lo de Percy es peor. El al menos pudo conocer a sus padres y tiene recuerdos de sus sonrisas, sus risas, sus ojos y todo ellos. Percy no tiene eso y quizás duela más no tener ningún recuerdo de tu padre. O, quizás por el mismo motivo, no duela tanto haberlo perdido, porque directamente nunca lo tuvo.

— Tienes razón, no me hace sentir mejor, pero gracias por el intento. — Nico vuelve a sonreírle y nota que no le sale forzado.

— Bueno, que no me odies por eso es bueno. — Percy vuelve a sonreírle y Nico cree que puede acostumbrarse a eso.

— Y, ¿qué tal es aquí?

La mirada de Percy se ensombrece. El muchacho pasa su vista de Nico al baúl.

— No te voy a mentir, porque el primer día que estuve aquí le pregunté lo mismo al chico que era mi compañero y el sí me mintió, haciendo que todo sea peor. Este lugar es una mierda.

Nico abre los ojos, sorprendido. No es que el lugar le pareciera bueno, pero tampoco le había dado la impresión de que fuera para tanto.

— Los alumnos, los profesores, son todos una mierda. Bueno, quizás no todos pero sí la mayoría. — entonces Percy comprende que está siendo un poco aterrador. Se gira hacia Nico con una sonrisa triste. — Lo siento, debo estar asustándote. Este es un lugar horrible, pero si tienes amigos es llevadero. No te preocupes, yo si voy a encargarme de que tu estadía aquí no sea una mierda. Al menos no del todo.

Nico se pregunta como habrá sido el compañero de Percy. Le da la sensación de que no debe haber sido muy bueno. O capaz se equivoca. Eso espera. No lo cree, pero lo espera.

Percy le sonríe con confianza nuevamente, haciendo que Nico se sienta un poco más tranquilo.

Quizás estar allí no sea tan terrible. Al menos ahora tiene a Percy.


End file.
